


Criminal

by loki_tomhazeldine94



Category: Magnus Martinsson - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, wallander(Uk tv show)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Long One Shot, Magnus answers phones, Sexual, Torture, Violence, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_tomhazeldine94/pseuds/loki_tomhazeldine94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a reporter for a local newspapers and during a party celebrating the Ystad police force causes her to meet Magnus. The detective and reporter become best friends till the one person's capture who brought them together tears them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Marquez93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/gifts).



> Well sweet it's up! I had so much fun writing this and a long cold shower after. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is a work of fiction. I do not own the characters, show, or The actor Tom Hiddleston. No profit was made by this work. No offense was meant toward anyone by it's making. Please don't sue me .

The party for the Ystad police force rowdy for having so many cops . The whole town had showed up to celebrate the work and effort in the catching of the serial killer and kidnapper that had been haunting the city of Ystad for years . You had showed up as respect because one of your neighbours had been a victim and you worked for the news paper , being the only one willing to stay sober to do the article on his capture. He would never make any one in city think twice about going outside or to their car at night. It didn't hurt that one of the people being celebrated was gorgeous. Magnus Martinsson and Kurt Wallander were the guests of honor and with the picture in the paper of Magus holding up hand cuffs , you wouldn't mind him arresting you himself. You smiled at the dirty thought as some of your coworkers from the news paper came up.

"Kurt is one sexy cop." Your older coworker Sharon watched the detective as he mingled through the party. "No, neither of them are hot but that waiter can totally have my number." The youngest in the bunch , Clem licked her lips as the waiter circled the party. The circle of women took her back to their table before she walked off with some party staff. You swirled your drink, not having even tasted it yet. Parties normally made you nervous, lots of noise and people all in one room. The fact that you kept being left by the only people you knew didn't help but they were taking full advantage of the free bar. "Enjoying yourself?"

You turned to see Magnus carrying two flutes of some bubbling drink as he smiled at you. "Kinda. You?" His curls bobbed as he shook his head, a dimple cornered his cheek as the smile went to his eyes. "To be honest , I don't like crowds. Plus every one is quite drunk. " You returned the smile as he set the drinks down. "Believe me , I know. It's hard enough to interview people while they're sober. " Magnus stood next to you against the wall. "Interview? Are you a reporter?" You avoided his almost accusing eyes. "No, not really. I work for the news paper. " His eyes widened as he bumped you with his shoulder. "I thought you looked familiar. I saw you at the station for the photos. I'm Magnus by the way. "

He held out his hand, his blue eyes lightening as he took you in. "(Y/N) , yeah. I was the photographer's jockey. " He laughed as he handed you a glass. "That is a amazing job title. Don't worry darling. I'm Kurt's jockey. I pretty much push files and answer phones all day. " You giggled at him, never having seen a cop act so young. "And if you need a interview , I would be more than happy to help. " You grinned as you grabbed your things. "That would help so much. " Magnus hooked his arm into yours and lead you to a small personal library . The interview was normal up until you mentioned movies and the conversation turned to Magnus admitting he was a geek. Your interview taken care of , Magnus and you parted ways with each others numbers and a promise for a educating movie night later in the week.

A few months became years as it went from a detective and article writer to inseparable best friends. Magnus would come over after work, throwing his harness and jacket on the coat racks before sitting on the couch . You would normally order some take out pizza before sitting next to him or if he was mouthy about your movie choice for the night you would sit on him. "(Y/n) your bony ass is digging my phone in my hip. " You would lean back , ignoring him as his chest pressed warmly to your back. "So. You whine and I use you for a couch cushion. Now hush , the movie is on. " Magnus would grab your hips and situate you before wrapping a arm around your stomach.

You shuddered inside every time he touched you. Each day almost worse than the last. The love for Magnus and his intelligence , heart and loyalty made it impossible not to lose yourself in him. You could go on for hours about his smile , eyes , his messy blonde curls and the way he never failed to make you feel safe or endeared. You would have been lying if it didn't bother you sometimes how perfect he was. You would always catch yourself during fights with your on again off again boyfriend thinking if he was Magnus you wouldn't be fighting. Feeling guilty because when your boyfriend brought you to orgasm it was Magnus who you wanted to see looking up from between your thighs or above you with his lust filled blue eyes and sex hair.

You bit your lip as you prepared dinner for Magnus, your night already awful since your boyfriend had walked out and Magnus had left a girlfriend of two months the night before and you were awoken by her hysterical crying at your door step. She thought you could bring them back together for some reason. Girl friends came and went , always thinking you could make him some how change.

You shook your head , the crazy things people do. The night could change maybe even for the better. You could eat a delicious dinner and Magnus would talk about how he was the best phone answering person ever. You smiled as the door knob turned . Maybe Magnus broke up with his girl friend for you, and maybe pigs could fly. You giggled to yourself before turning to greet Magnus but screamed. You would never forget the eyes staring over you as your world blackened.

Magnus' pov

Kurt was unstable, pacing the office as he avoided eye contact. "Son, we have a issue. " I gulped as he sat in front of me. He only called me son when I was in trouble. I ran through the duties he had issued out for the day but nothing stuck out. Kurt ran his hand over his face, a light sweat coating his forehead. "Tyler Hortsen escaped prison. " My blood ran cold as the idea of him running amuck became clear. I was the arresting officer and during his trial he had stood cold cocked , looked me in the eye and swore he would kill me and my family. My family lived miles away but (y/n) had handled the article on his arrest, had tied herself to me in public. "There's a man hunt but it's been twenty six hours. He could be anywhere. Police cars were sent to your house. Just be careful. "

Kurt patted my shoulder. Comfort filled me knowing her house was just across the road away from the squad car. I went to call her as I left Kurt's office, but he peeked out at me as the phone started ringing. "Hey, get that please. " I smiled to myself as I reached the phone. I would do anything for that man but damn he needed to answer a phone once in a while. "Ystad police department, detective Martinsson speaking, how may I help you?" I adjusted files on my desk as I tucked the phone against my shoulder. "Detective Martinsson, my my, what a lovely choice in bed warmers. " My heart stopped with a rattle in my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

"She is quiet for so much being done to her. Into roughing up more than just me now?" Panic sank in as a silent scream of anger and helplessness fought it's way up my throat. "Tyler, this is between you and me. There is no need for (y/n) to be in this . " Tyler let loose a deep chuckle that spoke volumes of cruelty. He had been the one to get me to see that some people are just evil. "But Magnus, this is so much fun. You take me to jail and I take the life of some one you care about. " I shook , the fear of him being even a mile near her set my blood to boil. "Is she alive now? May I speak to her?" The headphone of the phone crackled a bit and a high pitched whimper filled the silence. Then I heard her. Telling him to fuck himself. He would never let a challenge go, (y/n) knew how to get under his skin. "Tell Magnus I am fine, I can handle some dumbass kicking me. " Another thump and she cursed louder.

"Quite the feisty bitch Magnus. " I looked around in panic for anyone, someone to see the distress and help. "You have twenty four hours to hand yourself over to me or I start cutting her pretty little fingers off. " I gagged as I tightened my grip on the phone but it had went silent before beeping at his hang up. Kurt came out , "Who was it?" I felt tears brimming my eyes at the thought of finding her like the other victims. "Tyler. He's taken a hostage. "

(y/n) pov

Tyler had kidnapped you and taken you to what looked like a water treatment center. When he had pulled a phone out and started calling , you knew it was Magnus he was trying to reach. Just as their conversation had started, he kicked you swiftly in the stomach. You cursed at him through gritted teeth, not wanting Magnus to worry more. Then Tyler mentioned cutting your fingers and your stomach turned. You knew he could and would, you would just have to make your self worth more alive. Tyler had hung the phone up, walking over to where he had zip tied you to pipes, laughing as you flinched . "Still cocky?" You shuffled your weight under you, his stare creepy and almost soul penetrating. "You want Magnus, and if you hurt or kill me, he won't come. He's smarter than that. So yes, I'm still cocky. " Tyler kicked dirt, spraying some against you. "I could still kill you, and hunt him down. " You shook your head, saying nothing. He already knew he had no choice. He needed you for Magnus, hopefully the next time you saw him wouldn't be your last. Tyler was tall, maybe 5 ft 10 to almost 6 foot. His hair dirty and shaggy , hanging in clumps as he ranted and paced the room. He was older, maybe 35 to 40 years old. His eyes were wild, darting side to side like his own shadow had done him a wrong and could no longer be trusted. He was kinda heavy, his body husky but he had to have muscles to have drug you kicking and screaming with being knocked out.

Magnus' pov

I kicked my lamp as I entered my door, the house was trashed so he had came here first. He knew she could have been here, my skin crawled as a stomped on photo frame of our movie pictures laid on the floor. I could lose her, my best friend and the one person who has stayed so long. I couldn't think of him standing over her, finding her dead. The thought of her never greeting me with a slap on the rear as I picked bits of her cooking, a smile when I described my day with Kurt, her blushing when I hugged her from behind while she did dishes. I sat on the couch as I clawed at my hair, I loved (y/n). Her smell, her eyes, the way her hair went wild while she slept . I stood as my blood boiled, she was mine, and no psycho was taking her from me.

Kurt called while I search (y/n)'s house. He had witnesses see him drag her to a van and go east. I grinded my teeth at such little info but at least someone had seen something. Kurt had our best detectives hunting Tyler down, determined he would take no one else's life this time. It hit me hard knowing she had already been missing eleven hours and no one had any idea where he could be hiding out and holding her. Just as I was ready to give up and leave her house, a piece of paper fluttered against the front door. A new paper clip about the shutting down of the water treatment department.

(y/n)'s pov.

I had blacked out at some point, when I wouldn't tell him mine and Magnus' relationship he had begun to take a long needle and started explaining bundles of nerves in places of your body that would send your body in shock just by the pain, and you regretted ever calling his bluff. The needle hadn't hurt but it hit the nerves and set you on fire, pain shot through you like bones being snapped. You had kept from screaming till he had twisted the needle, and somewhere in between you had blacked out. Tyler slept sitting against a wall , your blood coating his hands. You fought screaming at him, scaring him, cussing at him. He wouldn't break you, because that meant he would get Magnus. You would have rather died.

You knew your cell was under you, in your jean pocket. The hoodie you had been wearing had covered it before Tyler had cut it off to access your body for torture. Your hands had went numb from being zip tied so long, and tears chilled your face as you grinded your wrists against the metal cuffs. Magnus could find you, you just had to grit your teeth and stretch further, he could shoot Tyler in the fucking face, hell you would do it . Scenes of Tyler falling back as slugs dug into his chest made you push further, harder. You could feel the edge of the top of your phone , Tyler's punishment so much closer. You gasped quietly as Tyler began to rouse from his sleep, panic setting in your chest as you realized he would start all over again. The nerves at your collar bones, the one under your ears, in your inner elbows. You shuddered as the tears came harder, just a few hours of pain then he would get paranoid and do building walks to make sure no one had heard you.

Tyler stretched and caught your eyes as you watched him in horror. "Have I broke you yet? Or shall I retrieve the needle?" You kept his gaze, silent as he squirmed under your gaze. "Still fighting.. Such a brave girl, but stupid.." He unrolled a black knife holder as you cringed. You just focused on moving your fingers out of numbness as he restarted his torture.

Magnus' pov.

The water treatment plant was twenty miles out of town and I had no idea what trap he had set up. I had received a envelope with a bloody needle and a scrap of (Y/n)'s favorite hoodie. The panic had set in and with or without Kurt's permission I would put him down. I fought the urge to scream as Kurt watched me open it and drop it on his desk. "I have a clue where he is and we have to wait?!" I paced as Kurt gulped. "We can't afford for him to escape. The Royal forces are a hour out . We have to wait Magnus. We have to, I know he has her but what if he escapes with her?" I wanted him dead not captured. He had hurt (y/n) , and had the balls to send me proof. Kurt stood and grabbed my arm as I shook. "We have a job to do and we will get him. Please just wait for the royal forces. We need all the help we can get. " My shoulders slumped , defeated I sat down hoping I could find some way to see (y/n) again.

(y/n)'s pov.

Tyler had the needle against your lower back, your stomach had dry heaved after just one poke at your collar bone and he hadn't wanted to be puked on . He toyed with spine, taking the sharp metal down the middle. "This is almost as good as Magnus will be, your screams are so pretty. " Your sight flickered as panic set in. Just a few nerve melting spots and hope evaded you, he could have had you a day, a week or a year. The minutes no longer ticked by, the world was holding it's breath for you. The kidnapping had turned into one eternal moment where your hell was relived over and over. Tyler would sleep , then torture till you blacked out. Water and a power bar when you woke up so you didn't die too fast and restart. Your head had been beginning to slump against the wall. The numbness in your fingers had spread to your arms as your body seized to the current electrocuting your nerves.

You hadn't expected Tyler to slump with you after the shock. The pain reflecting in his eyes. It took a moment to dawn on you that people stood behind Tyler's shoulder, someone held a taser pointing at hid back and when he moved to get up , shocked him again. Since his hand had fallen off the needle that was pressed to you your body felt none of the shock with him. It was violent and satisfying to watch the panic in his eyes as men dressed in swat uniforms yelled at him to stay down as they handcuffed him. You closed your eyes as relief pulsed colorfully behind your eyes, the strain of the whole situation weakened your body. "Oh (y/n).. I am so sorry. " You didn't need to open your eyes to know the voice. You just smiled to the darkness, the bindings loosing and dropping to the floor. "We're going home Kurt. " You embraced the darkness behind your eyes.

Magnus' pov

The Royal forces had finally shown up and when we had entered the building my worst fear began. Screams echoed off the walls and there was no way to pin point it. I ran blindly toward the sound. The fear tightened my chest and pumped my heart until it hurt. The noise stopped for second and talking could be heard. It didn't last to long before the screaming started again.

The Royal force found them just before me, Tyler was kneeling on the floor , (y/n) in front of him . The screams had stopped but the noise of the taser brought forth a few whimpers as he jerked forward, but the second jolt was silent besides the cracking of the volts. (y/n) eyes were closed , her head back as Tyler was arrested. I leaned in slowly so I didn't frighten her. "Oh (y/n) I am so sorry. " To my surprise she smiled up toward my voice. I lifted her into my arms, careful of the small wounds the littered her skin. "We are going home Kurt." She fell back against me, sleeping deeply as they looked over her wounds.

(y/n)'s pov

Waking up tucked in someone's arms after Tyler sent you into a silent panic till you looked up. Floof framed Magnus' head almost like a halo as he slept. You hadn't noticed the muscles hidden by his long skinny frame till you tried to move and he pulled you flushed against his chest. Your heart sped as his scent surrounded you, coffee from work, his soap and natural male scent that made your mouth water. You knew it would never be any different between you and him than it had been before so you hushed your excited body even though your core throbbed with need. Magnus moved in his sleep, sensing you were awake he loosened his grip but hugged you. "I have never been so happy to see you awake. Despite your normally a dragon this early." The simplicity of the comment made you smile as you growled playfully. "Only if no sacrifices of coffee greet me. Plus I'm vicious. " Magnus chuckled as he watched you lift yourself up on your elbows. "Vicious as a bowl of cereal but we all have dreams. " You threw a pillow at him , standing slowly as you tested your legs. They wobbled a little but you could stand straight. "Hey after break fast Kurt wanted to see us. If you're up for it. Plus you're famous." You gasped as you realized the whole country knew of your rescue and covered your face. "God this is a nightmare."

Two months later.

Magnus' pov

Life had settled slowly, Tyler's trial was done and he was put away for life. The press had respected (y/n)'s wishes for quiet for a while. She had adjusted to the cameras taking her pictures and people wanted her story instead of her being the one chasing interviews.

I had waited till I knew the memories had been buried and she was back to herself. The feelings I had discovered had intensified as I watched her hold herself up and bear through the horrors she had faced. Her bravery and the little things like the way she made everything I did for her seem so important. I had brought her tea and biscuits during a rough day and she had hugged me so tight I forgot what I was doing. I was getting lost in her very existence.

I could no longer hold it in, I wanted to hug her, kiss her and never let her go. It was supposed to be all planned out but she had arrived early to help make dinner . I snuck sips out of the cooking sherry to give myself courage till she turned with flour accidently dusted on her cheek and I melted. I was shaking by the time we could eat. "You've been silent." The way she bit her lip over worrying made my pants tighten as I gladly hid behind the table. "I wanted to ask you something after dinner. I was trying to butter you up . "

(y/n)'s pov

Magnus had dropped himself in his seat fast enough you swore he had hurt himself . "I was trying to butter you up. " You tugged on your lip , knowing him it was sweet talking Kurt into less over time. "I'm buttered like toast. Ask me. " Magnus looked like he had swallowed his fork as he avoided your eyes. "I uh.. Right now?" Avoiding the subject? Magnus only did that when he was in trouble, You nodded as you tore a roll and dipped it. "I realized something when you were... Gone. I adore you, I want you here with me. I need you more than anything. " You gaped at him as the words had rushed out.

You giggled as his face flushed. "Magnus you're drunk. You silly man, I saw you drinking the sherry. Eat your food. " His face flushed more as he shook his head. "No, I'm not drunk. I waited to tell you because you might still blame me for Tyler. " You dropped your roll as your hands shook. "Magnus that's not funny. I would never blame you. Stop acting like this. We both know I'm not your type and you don't like me like that. Drop it. " Magnus stood and went into the kitchen, almost slamming the door as he left. You sat at the table , staring at the cooling plate as you tried to piece together why he had stomped off. You rarely saw him angry, he was normally so calm... Except when you were oblivious to the world. Your heart pounded so hard it felt like your ribs had imprints.

Magnus was leaning against the kitchen counter, his head was in his hands as he mumbled quietly. "Are you okay?" You were shaking from the way he looked. He had told you he wanted you and you had laughed, guilt was like ice in your veins. "Would you be?" Magnus answered as he stood straight, his face was red and his hands shook as he combed them through his curls. "I planned everything so this would be easy and it imploded. " You stood next to Magnus , not knowing how to explain the confusion. "I hadn't expected mockery. " He looked defeated and exhausted. Panic set in as you thought of your friendship ending over you not being able to tell the difference between joking and serious Magnus.

Magnus' pov

(y/n) grabbed me, pulling me down and kissing me hard. I pulled back softly, trying to make sense and breathe. "What was that for?" She smiled at me as she kissed me again but softer. "I was confused because there was no way you could like me back. I mean perfect man liking me?" I swatted her backside. "A goddess amongst men, gracing me with her presence. " She let go of my shirt as she batted at my hand. "As if. " I pushed her against the counter, pinning her between the wood and my hips. "Keep it up and I'll arrest you. " She grinded her hips against mine, making me fight a groan . "Bring it. "


	3. Chapter 3

(y/n)'s pov

Magnus' eyes darkened as he caught your hands and pulled them behind your back. You didn't fight him as he used his hands to secured you as he reached for his handcuffs. "Now, you've been arrested for talking back. How do you plead?" You squirmed as Magnus begun to kiss along your neck and jaw, his hands free to move to the rest of your body. "Guilty. I believe my punishment should be -" He stopped your words with a light bite to your throat. "I pick the punishment. I believe I should be able to use you how I want till you beg for me as I begged for you. "

Your thighs squeezed together as his voice had deepened, the husky sound of lust sent a shiver through you. "How would that be?" Magnus unbuttoned your shirt so only a bra covered your breasts. "I want to watch you come. Right here and now. " The look he gave you was heart stopping, he wanted to ravish you.

Magnus kissed along your collarbones before lifting you up onto the counter. His lips moved down your upper chest until he came to your bra. He undid your bra before lifting it out of the way. "Better than I had even imagined. So perfect .. And those nipples seem made for my mouth."

Your body shook as he took the hardened tip between his lips, the tip of his tongue washing over and over it as his teeth teased the sensitive nub. The moan that escaped your lips was desperate and full need as he caught your eyes while tasting your skin. Magnus repeated the same treatment to the other and left you shaking and wet as he admired he work. You wanted to chew through the handcuffs to touch him you need him so badly. His lips were plumped from sucking and darker pink than normal. His eyes were almost black with lust as he tugged at your skirt. "You have no idea how many times I have jerked off to this skirt on you. "

You loved your black pleated skirt, it was modest and cute but pulled up to your thighs as Magnus was so close to your core was enough you wanted him to rip it off and throw the shreds to the floor. "Do you know why my relationships didn't work? Because all I could come to was you. I wanted to bite your lip, taste your throat and kiss that silky skin of your chest. " His hands slid up your thighs as he kissed your knees and parted your thighs

Magnus kissed up each thigh, ignoring the one place you needed the touch the most. His lips sent fire to your skin as he finally met your hip. "Pesky panties." he whispered as he tugged on the band with his teeth before sliding them off you. The air was cold on your hot skin as he pushed your legs wider and slid you to the edge of the counter. Magnus chuckled when he gave a small lick and you groaned. The intense feeling of his lips and tongue on you had your body shaking hard. His curls were all you could see as he nipped the sensitive skin causing you to whimper. His mouth moved over you as he pulled you by your hips to him.

Just as the burn of orgasm set into your stomach Magnus pulled away and admired the havoc he had released on your body. "Are you ready to be released? Will you be good ?" You shuddered as his hand slid back up your thigh and a finger dipped slightly into you. "Yes, no back talking or being bad. I need to touch you back. " Magnus smiled as he pulled you forward to his chest and unlocked your cuffs. As soon as your hands were free you pulled him close and kissed him, the taste of him and you mixed as he bit your lower lip . "That body, my bed . Now. "

Magnus' pov

Her eyes were heavy lidded as she walked behind me , her hips swaying almost teasing me as I followed blindly. The feel of her lips still on mine , her taste on my tongue. She turned to me as she stepped into my room, her button down parted open and her bra loose on her arms . Her skirt was still tucked up but her hips were covered. I tugged my hand through my hair as she sat on the bed. "Even though I am dying with need if you want to wait we will. Don't rush this if you're not ready. " (Y/n) shrugged off her shirt and bra , leaning back and welcoming me to the bed. I shook as I knelt and kissed her, my fantasy of her on my bed unfolding before me .

Her hands slipped under the collar of my dress shirt and worked downward as she unbuttoned it and pulled it from my shoulders. (y/n) watched each uncovered inch as if drinking me in, savoring my skin on hers. My hips slipped between her legs as I kissed her , the feeling of her warmth against the thin fabric between us made me dizzy. My trousers had become uncomfortably tight as she sighed under me. I needed forever to memorize each inch so the memory of the night would be burnt into my mind.

(y/n)' pov.

His skin was hot under your hands, his curls were wet and pressed at his temples as he leaned over you . You tugged at his waist band eager to touch him . Magnus lifted his hips as you pulled his pants and boxers off, he immediately grabbed your hips and unzipped your skirt off so you could be skin to skin. The gasp as he was fully naked against you was pure pleasure. Nothing had ever felt so right or good as he kissed down your neck and pumped your right breast. "Please.. I need.. " You leaned up and caught his words as you reached between you to finally touch him. His skin pulsed as you met his hardness with a opened palm. He was larger than expected , the sheer girth bigger than you had felt. His breaths became pants as you lightly pumped him, his hips jerking toward your hand as his arms shook. "(Y/n), I need you, I won't last if you keep that up. "

Your name on his lips was a raspy whisper as his head fell on your shoulder. In one movement you parted your thighs and pushed him in a inch then lifted your hips to drive him to the root of you. You both gasped as he sank into you, the fullness and feel of him stunned you your hips sank back to the bed, your muscles gripped him trying to pull him deeper. "Fuck.. " Magnus tried to wait to move but you grasped his biceps and moved him, the tip of him brushing the bundle of nerves inside you. A desperate moan filled the room as his thrusts grew in speed, the sweet drumming of his hips against your thighs filling the room. His name became the only word you knew , the sound echoing as he pulled your leg closer to him, the angle moved him inside you so his base brushed your clit and the spot that had you gripping his sides. "(y/n) come for me. "

The orgasm swirled in your lower muscles as you watched where your bodies were joined, his abs rippling as his hips rolled. The sight was too much as Magnus grew louder with moans , his speed erratic as his orgasm drew close. "I want to see you come because of me. You under me as I fill you. Please (y/n) come. " Your hips thrusted up as your climax slammed into you, Magnus' name on your tongue and his skin against yours. His head dropped next to yours as he drug on your climax, your body being kneaded and stretched as he began to tip over the edge. Magnus moaned out a string of curses before kissing you hard . You watched breathlessly as it hit him , his body stilling as his muscles tightened and his lips parted in a soft O.

Your hands caressed where you could reach as he pumped into you and spilt his seed. Your body milking him and your name echoing off the walls. His arms barely held him up as he dropped his forehead to yours. "The fantasy didn't come even close to that.. " You chuckled as he rolled over and pulled you against his chest. His lips found yours, the exhaustion making it even harder to focus on breathing. His hand slid under your head and cupped you closer to his mouth as he whispered against your lips. "I wanted you for so long. I'm half tempted to get you put on house arrest here so I know you can't go anywhere." You chuckled at the thought of the chunky ankle bracelet, greeting him naked with dinner. Him being yours everyday. "Give me a moment to learn to how to walk on jello legs and I'll rob a bank. I'll be your little criminal. " Magnus chuckled deeply against your mouth , "My little criminal.. I like it. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over.. (pouty face.) Sexy Magnus though.. Mpf


End file.
